Sunkit's 'hunting'
by WyldClaw
Summary: written way before Bramblestar's storm came out* sweet non cannon post last hope oneshot about Squirrelflight's daughter Sunkit (OC) and her idea of 'hunting '. please read and review . thanks


Sunkit's 'hunting' .. By WyldClaw

Plot: I wrote this while before Bramblestar's Storm and A Vision Of Shadows were released . So this one shot I made about squirelflight's kits in particular her daughter is non-cannon. Takes place about six-eight moons after the last hope". I don't own any of the original characters but I do own the OCs and Moleclaw and Cherryheart's names .

edited: 12/25/2017

XXX

It was a warm newleaf day- the sun was shining the trees were full of fat birds and squirrels . The leaves of the trees around the ThunderClan camp were as green as a field of new grass. Sounds could be heard from the training hollow where Amberpaw, Seedpaw and Snowpaw were training with their mentors. Dustpelt was grumbling under his breath as he headed out on patrol with Poppyfrost , Hazeltail, Millie and Lionblaze. Other members of the Clan were lounging about or sharing tongues.

But none of this mattered to a lean, small amber-eyed ginger she-cat hardly even six moons old - who was was quietly sneaking out of the nursery. No cat really gave her a second glance- they were too busy sharing tongues, bringing in fresh kill or going out on border patrols. However Moleclaw and Cherryheart, who were sharing tongues, noticed the young kit. Cherryheart nudged her brother. "What are you doing Sunkit? "He asked.

The kit stopped to look at the older fluffy brown and white tom. "N-Nothing." She stated.

"Doesn't look like nothing. I thought you were supposed to be in the nursery.. Didn't Squirelflight put you in time out.. again ?" Cherryheart

The kit's whiskers trembled. "Um… she said she didn't want me underpaw while she rested. And as long as I stay out of trouble I can be out."

The littermates seemed satisfied with this answer and went back to grooming each other. _If they knew what I was up to they'd tell Momma._ She thought and she snuck closer to the elder's den. She spotted the creature she had been stalking: a lean red- brown kitten with a bushy tail listening to the tale of the Great Journey. A larger gray tom searched her grandmother Sandstorm for ticks while she recounted the tale. Purdy was asleep inside the den.

 _'This is too easy'_ she smirked to herself. "The mighty huntress has found her unsuspecting prey. She moves closer in for the kill careful not to make a sound. The fat rabbit has no clue how close its death is. She moves in for the kill." She crouched down and sprang at the kit. A light breeze ruffled her fur "MMRRROWWWW!" she yowled as she jumped into the air. The kit turned around at the sound and squeaked. Before she could make contact a gray bolt of fur flew at her through the air. The two wrestling cats fell to the ground and fought. The other kit hid behind Sandstorm. "Come on Dewpaw! You're no fun"

He purred as he took a swipe at her right ear with a sheathed paw. "Sorry squirt, but you should have been quicker. Besides you're just a kit and I'm an apprentice "He tripped her with his tail.

 _Show off!_ She fell on the leaf-dappled earth "I'm not just a regular kit –I'm Bramblestar's kit. I'll be an apprentice in three moons." she somersaulted out of the way, extended her claws and as dewpaw came at her she scratched his flank-drawing a long red scratch.

He winced in pain but didn't slow down as he pinned her to the ground with his paws on her chest. "Sorry Sunkit. Pinned you again."

"Lemme up you big furball "Sunkit squirmed. He lifted his paws off her chest and she got to her paws. She fixed her gaze on him. "I will beat you one day"

"we'll see Sunkit."

Sandstorm purred with delight as she got to her paws and the other kit stood up too. "Well done Dewpaw. How did you know Sunkit was behind you?"

He looked down at his paws for a few seconds before looking up into the elderly ginger she cat's green eyes, so much like her daughter's. "The wind shifted ...and i smelled her. Cloudtail says i got his sense of smell from him. Plus i saw Hopekit's eyes widen and heard him squeak. "

Sunkit stuck her nose in the air. "That's because i was aiming for him not you. That was my idea of a 'hunting lesson'. "

"I don't like it when you use me to practice hunting." Hopekit padded over to Dewpaw. "You should get Jayfeather to look at that scratch."

"Can i help it if i have father's long claws?" Sunkit pointed out.

 _And squirelflight's attitude. Whoever mentors her is going to have grey fur by the time she's a warrior_ Sandstorm thought. "You need to learn how to play not so roughly little one. Hopekit's right, Dewpaw-You really should get jayfeather and Lillypaw to look at that scratch"

"I will but it's not that bad. Now I got a scar to show Graystripe when he comes back from the border patrol. Brightheart is going to have a fit. "He lowered his tone and imitated his mother's voice. "OH my precious kit. Are you okay? Your handsome pelt is ruined"

"You can't really see it" Hopekit pointed. "Your pelt is too dark"

Sandstorm smiled at her kin. "Brightheart just gets worried about her kits. All mothers do. "

"'Least you're not white furred like Whitewing or Snowpaw," Hopekit pointed out.

Dewpaw purred in amusement. "Yeah. My brother and older sister have a tough time hiding their wounds from Jayfeather and Lilypaw. Amberpaw's fur's fairly light so it's tough for her too. "

Hopekit gazed up at his sister. "You're gonna be in trouble –yet again- if Squirelflight finds out you left the nursery. You're already being punished for putting a biting ant into Hollykit's nest and following Bramblestar to the training session. She's not fun when she's mad"

Sunkit rolled her eyes and puffed out her chest. "I'm not scared of her temper. Besides I already got in time out – what more can she-?"

"SUNKIT!" a voice yowled and Dewpaw, Hopekit and Sunkit jumped.

 _Yipes i'm in fox-dung now_ Sunkit thought as she shrunk back a few inches as a small dark ginger she cat with fluffed up fur and bright green eyes came storming at them. Despite her size and her age Squirelflight greatly resembled a LionClan cat, with a furious look in her eyes. She stopped in front of them and glared at her daughter who slowly inched forward. "Um…. hi Squirelflight. Isn't today a nice-?"

Her mother's glare bore into her like a sharp shard of ice. "Don't you ' hi Squirelflight' me, ! You weren't supposed to leave the nursery until I said so. You purposely left when I was taking a nap!" Dewpaw knew that voice tone from his own kithood days. Despite the deputy not being his mother, the tom felt the fur on his back stand up in fright. Hopekit gave his sister a look that plainly said ' see? I told you so'.

"But Dewpaw -"

Dewpaw padded forward. "It's my fault Squirelflight. See the other day Seedpaw, Amberpaw and I told your kits the other day that we would teach them some battle moves t when we were cleaning out the nursery. But then Cherryheart took Seedpaw out on a patrol and Toadstep took Amberpaw out on a hunting lesson. Graystripe took me out for battle training and then told me to clean the elders' pelts. I guess I got so into Sandstorm's stories that I forgot about it… until she attempted to pounce on Hopekit so I used the moves I just learned. "

Sunkit, Sandstorm and Hopekit looked at one another- Dewpaw showed no shame in admitting it was his fault Sunkit had disobeyed her mother- the deputy-'s orders. "Dewpaw. That's very brave of you to take the blame for her troublemaking." She looked at her son as her facial expression softened. "You be sure to look up to this young apprentice Hopekit. He's a great role model for you."

The kit puffed out his chest. "He's awesome! He taught me how to play moss-ball and how to practice the hunter's crouch. "

Dewpaw ducked his head in embarrassment for a heartbeat. "You're too kind."

"I'm being honest. You are the best." Hopekit said, admiration shining in his eyes.

" that's wonderful that you are such a polite great asset to younger kits like my son here. " Squirelflight beamed at the apprentice. " keep up the amazing job, Dewpaw. " she turned her gaze onto her young daughter. "As for you Sunkit. Your punishment will be to help out Jayfeather and Lilypaw for the next two days. "

Sunkit groaned. "But Momma… I hate being stuck in there. It's so stinky smelling and Jayfeather creeps me out."

"He's not so bad sis," Hopekit pointed out. "He's one of the Three." Sunkit rolled her eyes.

Sandstorm added. "He saved the Clans during the Dark Forest Battle and-oooh. Thanks Dewpaw. That tick kept bugging me badly." She sighed with relief as Dewpaw pulled a really stubborn tick off her lower back.

"He's the medicine cat- which is a very high position in the Clan. I don't want to hear that you annoyed him or anything bad. Understand?" Squirelflight gazed at Sunkit.

"Y-yes S-squirrelflight" she tried to hide a yawn but failed.

The ginger deputy motioned to her kits with her tail. "Come on, you two. Nap time first. "

"But momma, we're n-n-not sleepy" Hopekit yawned.

"We wa-wanna play m-more" added a sleepy Sunkit.

The older queen chuckled. "You will get to play ... after your nap. But first you'll help out the medicine cats, Sunkit"

"do I have to?" Squirelflight glared at her. " fine."

"I'll bring them there," offered Dewpaw. "Come on squirts". Not even bothering to argue, the two kits padded away with the gray apprentice.

Squirelflight sighed as she sat on the ground. "Kits... I swear to StarClan Sunkit is going to turn my fur gray. "

Sandstorm's eyes glittered. "You know she reminds me of you when you were that age."

"I wasn't THAT bad as she is. She's always causing mischief . At least Hollykit knows not to fall for her sister's pranks. The queen's eyes went a bit misty. "She reminds me so much of Hollyleaf it's like she came back from StarClan."

Sandstorm nodded- the permanent loss of the black pelted warrior still stung. "True. But I know that Hollyleaf wouldn't want us to be sad. She's probably up in StarClan enjoying all fresh kill she could eat and spending time with that sleek ginger cat that aided us in the battle... what did Jayfeather call him? Fallen Tree? Rocky Leaf"

"It was Fallen Leaves. She's probably looking down on us right now. "

Sandstorm sighed. "How are you dealing with both being a mother and deputy duties?"

Squirelflight's whiskers twitched. "It's different from when I was raising Lionblaze and Jayfeather- it's way more Challenging . I'm able to assign patrols and jobs but I miss being able to protect the Clan. But seeing my kits make it..."

At that moment a small black green-eyed ball of fur with two white paws came up bouncing to them, her eyes gleaming, a big fat mouse hanging from the side of her mouth. " Mommy! Mommy ! Grammy sandstorm! Look what I caught. It's my first prey".

Her mother's eyes twinkled with admiration. "Very impressive, darling."

"Congratulations, Hollykit" Sandstorm mewed, taking the fresh kill from the kit. "Did you catch that by yourself?"

She looked at the ground for a few heartbeats before looking back up. "It took a few tries an' then Cinderheart and Ivypool helped me out. I was gonna give it to cinderheart but she said that you needed it more."

"Thank you Hollykit" the elder cat smiled. "Did you give thanks to StarClan for the meal?"

Hollykit beamed. "Yes I did. They said that I show po-ponental? No that's not right" Hollykit thought hard and then found the word she was looking. "Potential as a hunter."

Her mother purred. "Of course you do. You're my daughter."

"Cinderheart's such a great cat and Ivypool's awesome too."

"Did you know that Ivypool was Cinderheart's first apprentice?

Hollykit's eyes widened. "Wow. That's awesome. I like both of them- they are so friendly and great. "

Squirelflight licked her daughter's check. "They sure are, sweetheart. ThunderClan is proud to have such fine dedicated warriors in our ranks." She got up to her paws and stretched. "Well, I might as well start organizing the sundown patrols. Come along Hollykit."

"mommy- I mean Squirelflight?" she asked softly.

Her mother purred. "Dear, you can still call me mommy if you want. There's nothing wrong with that. "

"I wanted to be re-pecktiful because you're the deputy. "

"I think you meant respectful, little one" Sandstorm smiled.

The kitten nodded. "Yeah, I meant that word, Can I stay and hear 'bout Hollyleaf again... pease?"

The older cats looked at one another in amusement. Young Hollykit loved the stories of her namesake. At first she hadn't been thrilled her Clanmates were muttering about the likeness between her and the deceased warrior. But once she heard Hollyleaf's story from her parents and her final heroic act she had changed her viewpoint.

"Well, I suppose one story won't hurt. Just make sure to come into the nursery for your nap" Squirelflight agreed.

"Okay" Her daughter nodded.

The she cat walked off, smiling to herself. _If only Sunkit were as easygoing and calm as her sister. But I suppose their different personalities are what make them special._

Sandstorm turned her gaze onto the little kit. "Now little one, did I ever tell you about when Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and jayfeather went to the mountains..."

The end


End file.
